


Life Is Upside Down

by MillionFandoms



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, High School, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionFandoms/pseuds/MillionFandoms
Summary: Everyone is now starting their junior year of high school.  And Andi is now at Grant High School with the rest of her friends after leaving SAVA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if this is gonna be good or bad, so I guess we'll find out.

It was the start of the new school year as Andi, Cyrus and Buffy walked down the halls of Grant High School. Cyrus and Buffy were excited to have their friend back going to the same high school as them. Although they didn't know why Andi decided to leave a school that was practically made for her, but they were happy none the less.

Summer wasn't that eventful for them. The biggest thing to happen during the summer was probably Cyrus and T.J.'s breakup. It's safe to say it completely shocked everyone. In fact, Andi and Buffy still don't know the cause of the breakup. Every time they would ask Cyrus about it he would always tell them that they just 'drifted apart'. But they didn't believe that for a second.

The three of them then parted ways as the bell for homeroom was quickly approaching. They made plans to meet each other at lunch before they all headed to their respectful homerooms.

* * *

Andi's 1st period class was art, which she was excited about. Especially since she just came from an elite art school. She walked into the class and took her seat in one of the front rows. Not much happened during class, just basic first day stuff like introductions, getting the syllabus, etc. Then the bell rang and class was over. She gathered her things and started to leave the classroom along with the rest of the students.

"Ms. Mack." Mrs. Rose called her.

"Yeah?" She asked walking over to her desk.

She noticed that Mrs. Rose waited until every other student had left. Then she handed her a card.

"What's this?" Andi asked her.

"It's the school's therapist's card." Mrs. Rose told her. "SAVA sent over your transcript and we thought it would be best since..."

"Yep, I got it." Andi said quickly trying to end the conversation. "I should get going, otherwise I'll be late for second period."

Andi scurried out of the art classroom and slowed down once she started receiving weird looks for running in the halls. She then looked down at the card thinking about the event that happened at SAVA.

* * *

Buffy's 3rd period class was math, which she excelled in. And what made it even better for her was that she shared it with her boyfriend, Marty. As their teacher started explaining stuff about the class, the two of them started talking about basketball tryouts.

"I'm telling you, I'm gonna be the star player on the girl's varsity basketball team." Buffy said full of confidence.

"You know tryouts aren't for another month." Marty reminded her.

"I know." Buffy said with a smile. "And that gives me just enough time to get some practice in so I can be the best of the best."

"You'll never change, will you Driscoll?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

Marty reaches over with a smile on his face and grabs her hand. Buffy looks away blushing.

"Shut up." She laughed and jokingly punches his arm.

* * *

After lunch, Cyrus went to his 7th and last period class of the day, chemistry. However he was running late after reading his schedule wrong and ending up the other side of the building. When he finally made it to his class he apologized to his teacher for being late. She said it was ok and told him to take a seat. He looked around and saw that every seat was taken, except for one. And of course that seat just so happened to be next his ex boyfriend, T.J.

He nervously took his seat avoiding eye contact with T.J. As their teacher was taking attendance the two of them just sat their awkwardly. The two of them haven't spoken since their breakup at the beginning of summer.

"Harriette Kennedy." Their teacher, Ms. Collins called out resulting in a girl raising her hand. "Thel..."

"T.J." T.J. interrupted her. "It's T.J."

"Alright." She said writing it down in her attendance sheet. "T.J. Kippen."

Ms. Collins continued to take attendance and Cyrus couldn't help but look over at T.J.

"So you're still embarrassed by your name, huh?" Cyrus asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" T.J. said embarrassed.

"No." Cyrus told him. "Like I told you, it's a great name."

"You know you don't need to to keep pretending like you like it." T.J. said. "We're not to together anymore."

"I wasn't just saying that because we were together." Cyrus told him honestly. "I really like that name."

T.J. rolled his eyes, still not believing him and turned his attention back to their teacher. Cyrus knew that he would eventually have to face T.J. again. But what he didn't expect for T.J. to be so cold to him. And the worst part is that they'd be sitting next to each other every day for the rest of the school year. 


	2. Chapter 2

Andi, Cyrus, Buffy and Marty all met up at The Spoon after school, just like they always did. They mainly talked about how their first day of school went, or more accurately Cyrus talked about his awkward encounter with Tj.

"...I mean it was just so awkward." Cyrus continued. "I tried talking to him, but he just kept shutting me out." 

"Maybe he's still upset cause you dumped him?" Buffy suggested.

"But I always thought Tj dumped you?" Andi wondered. "That's why you didn't want to talk about."

"Wait a minute...you and Tj broke up?!" Marty asked shocked.

"Yeah." Cyrus sighed.

"What happened?" He wondered.

"He won't talk about it." Andi said.

"I told you we drifted apart." Cyrus tells them once again.

"Drifting apart isn't going from being all lovey dovey once day and the next day broken up." Buffy informed him. "There has to be something you're not telling us."

"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't." Cyrus said. "Anyways I need more baby taters. Waitress." Cyrus waved over to a waitress. But it wasn't until he saw that the waitress who's attention he got was Amber, he quickly lowered his hand. "On no."

"Hey guys." Amber said walking over to the them. "Baby taters as usual."

They all nodded except for Cyrus who was too busy trying to avoid eye contact with Amber. Although she did notice him avoiding her, but shrugged it off as she went to place their order.

"Oh my god that was so awkward." Cyrus said in relief after she was gone.

"Only because you made it awkward." Buffy told him. "You need to lighten up."

"How am I supposed to lighten up when I see my ex boyfriend's sister?!" Cyrus said.

"Wait a minute...Tj and Amber are siblings?!" Marty asked surprised once again.

"Keep up." Buffy rolled her eyes hitting his arm.

"Maybe if you tell us what really happened between you and Tj we can try to help?" Andi asked Cyrus.

Cyrus was contemplating the idea of telling them what really happened. But before he could decide, he heard the sound of the jingle of the door being opened. And when he turned his attention to see who it was, it was of course his ex, Tj. The two of them locked eyes for a brief moment before he eventually walked over to his sister. Cyrus noticed them talking for a minute before Tj left The Spoon. Then Amber returned to them.

"There you guys go." Amber said placing the plate of baby taters in the center of the table. "Enjoy."

The four of them noticed Amber taking her apron off before walking out of the restaurant. Then they returned their attention back to Cyrus.

"So?" Andi asked.

"Um...maybe another time." Cyrus told them before looking back at the entrance of The Spoon to where he last saw Tj.

* * *

Tj sat in the passengers seat of Amber's car waiting for her to finish her shift. Luckily he didn't have to wait too long as she opened the door and started the car.

"Took you long enough." Tj mumbled to himself.

"Relax, I wasn't that long." Amber told him. "What crawled up your ass?"

"Sorry." He sighed. "It's just the first day of school has me stressed."

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain brown haired boy you used to be _very_ close with?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Pull over, I'd rather walk." Tj told her.

"Ok, sorry, I'm just messing around." Amber apologized.

"Well don't!" Tj yelled at her.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Amber continued to drive the car.

"You know..." Amber started breaking the silence. "If you ever want to talk about, I'm here for you. Just so you know."

"Yeah...I know..." Tj said just staring out the window. But then turning his head to face his sister. "Thanks."

"So...are you excited for tonight?" Amber asked sarcasticly.

"What tonight?" Tj asked.

"Dad's taking us to have dinner with his new girlfriend tonight, remember?" Amber reminded him.

"Oh fuck." Tj complained throwing his head back. "Do I have to go?"

"I'm not going by myself." Amber told him. "And dad's been planning this for a month. So yes, you have to go."

"Are you sure you can't just let me out and hit me with your car?"

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

That night the Kippen siblings got washed up and were in the car with their dad driving to meet his new girlfriend and her son. Tj put in his headphones so he could listen to music the whole ride and stare out the window. But after a while Tj started to realize that something about the path they were going in seemed somehow familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. Then he got snapped out of his thoughts as Amber hit his leg from the front seat.

"What?!" Tj asked taking out his headphones.

"I just wanted to remind you two to be on your best behavior." Their dad told them. "Laurie's really been looking forward to meeting you two."

_Laurie?_ Tj thought. That named sounded familiar too. He kept trying to think long and hard about how he knew everything, but he could figure it out. Once he felt the car stop he knew they were here. When he stepped out of the car and saw the house, sure enough, he knew it from somewhere before. And it wasn't until he saw the mailbox labeled 'Richmond' that's when it all started to click.

_No. No no no no no. It couldn't be. Could it? _Tj thought to himself.

The three of them walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell, then waited for an answer. And sure he was greeted by an older woman who used to know. And she was standing next to boy his age who he definitely remembered as horrible flashbacks started to flood his mind of him and the boy who he used to consider a friend.

Reed.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tj found out that he was supposed to have dinner with Reed and his mother, he quickly made an excuse to 'use the bathroom' and took that opportunity to sneak out and walk home. A while before he got home he started getting texts from Amber and his dad asking where he is, but he just ignored it and shut off his phone. He didn't exactly want to head home because he didn't want to be there when they came home. So he went to one of the few places he knew he could go to clear his mind.

When he arrived at the park he noticed that there was no one else there, which he was relieved by. So he walked over to the swings, which held so many good and bad memories for him. But he knew that his dad or sister didn't know how often he would come here, so he wouldn't have to worry about them finding him. But he forgot about one person who would.

"Tj?" He heard Cyrus call out causing him to stop swinging. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Just...thinking." Tj told him. "About stuff."

"Oh." Cyrus said. "I was um...gonna do that same. But I can just come back later."

"No!" Tj stopped him. "I mean...you can stay, if you want to."

"Um ok." Cyrus said as he sits on the swing next to Tj.

"So...what kind of stuff brought you here?" Tj asked.

"Um...you know...school, family, friends...you..." Cyrus told him saying that last part quietly. "How is the..."

"Can we not talk about that." Tj cut him off.

"Ok...I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Cyrus told him.

"I am!" Tj snapped.

Tj then jumped off the swing and started to leave, but not without Cyrus chasing after him.

"Tj wait!" Cyrus called out running after him. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Tj yelled at him.

Then he turned around and continued to walk home. Leaving Cyrus alone by the swings. He knew what Tj was going through, and despite him saying that he was ok, he knew he wasn't. And he needed to get him help.

* * *

Amber sat in her room on her phone after getting back from dinner. She kept texting and calling Tj to make sure he was ok, but after a while she knew he didn't want to be found. Until she heard the front door open and not a moment later heard screaming and yelling coming from her dad and her brother. She put in her headphones trying to block out the arguing. But then her phone started dinging.

**Cyrus:** Hey

**Amber:** Hey

**Cyrus:** Are you doing anything right now?

**Amber:** Other than listening to my dad and brother fighting, nothing

**Amber:** Why what's up?

**Cyrus:** I was wondering if we could talk

**Cyrus:** About Tj

**Amber:** Sure

**Amber:** I'll be at your place in a few

**Cyrus:** K

Amber got up from her bed and walked downstairs. She was able to walk right past her dad and brother who were still too busy going at it to notice her. After she left her house she got into her car and started driving to Cyrus' house. It wasn't long before she arrived at his house and started knocking on his front door.

"Hi." Cyrus said nervously as he opened the door.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked noticing how nervous he was.

"Um...sorta..." He told her.

The two of them walked into his living room and took a seat next to each other on the couch.

"So you said you wanted to talk about my brother?" Amber asked him.

"Yeah." He said. "It's about our breakup."

"Oh?" Amber asked surprised. "What about it?"

"Well..."

_A while our breakup I noticed that Tj wasn't really acting like himself, but I brushed it off as just stress from school. But unfortunately that wasn't the problem. And then the day we broke up, that's when I found out the truth._

_The two of us meet at the park after school got out. We were hanging out by the swings like we normally do until he said he had to leave. But when he did he dropped his backpack and everything spilled out._

_"Let me help." I said bending over helping him pick up his stuff._

_"No, it's fine, I got it." Tj said trying to stop me._

_"It's really no prob..."_

_I stopped mid sentence when I noticed a bag of pills on the ground._

_"What are these?" I asked him._

_"Um...they're for migraines." Tj said, which I could tell was an obvious lie._

_"Tj." I said once again hoping to get the real answer from him._

_"Fine." Tj sighed. "They're steroids."_

_"Steroids?!" I yelled in shock. _

_"It's not that big of a deal." He said trying to brush it off as nothing._

_"Tj this is a big deal." I told him. "Not only are they illegal, but they're also bad for you!"_

_"I didn't have another choice!" Tj started yelling at me. "My coach said I wouldn't make varsity next year unless I got better. And some of the other guys on the team said they would help."_

_"Tj if you want to get better than you can train and practice more." I said. "But drugs isn't the way to do that."_

_"I have trained!" He continued to yell. "And practiced too, but this just helps me better!"_

_"You have to stop using these!" I told him starting to yell._

_"I can't!" He yelled._

_"Then...then...I can't...be with you..." I told him trying to hold back my tears._

_"What?" He asked shocked and sounded a little sad._

_"I...can't be with you if you're gonna be using that stuff." I told him still fighting back tears._

_"Cyr..."_

_"I'm sorry." I choked out before walking away in tears._

"Oh my god." Amber said. "Tj's been using steroids?!"

I nod.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I know I should have told you sooner."

"Don't be sorry." Amber said. "I'm glad you told me."

"So, what happens now?" I asked her.

"I don't know exactly." She told me. "But I have a few ideas."


	4. Chapter 4

Andi, Buffy and Cyrus met up at The Spoon like they always do. As Andi and Buffy talked, Cyrus was still thinking about Tj and what Amber had planned. She didn't tell him what it was but he knew that whatever it was it should be a help to Tj.

"Cyrus?" Andi asked snapping him out of his thoughts. "You ok?"

"Just thinking..." Cyrus told them.

It wasn't until Amber walked in and then took a seat next to Cyrus. Andi and Buffy greeted Amber, while Cyrus just wanted to know if Tj's ok.

"So Amber, how did that _thing_ go?" Cyrus asked trying to code what he was saying.

"The _thing_?" Amber asked understanding what he's saying. "It's taken care of."

"How?" Cyrus asked eagerly. "What happened to h- it?"

"You know, if you two want to share secrets we can leave." Buffy suggested.

"It's not a secret." Cyrus told them. "It's...it's just..."

"Tj's on steroids." Amber announced.

"What?!" Andi and Buffy say in unison.

"Tj's been addicted to steroids for a few months." Cyrus told them. "That's why we broke up."

Andi and Buffy share a look a shock before reaching across the table to comfort Cyrus.

"How did this happen?" Andi asked.

"He said it'll help him get on the variety team." Cyrus explained

"Varsity team." Buffy corrected.

"Right." Cyrus said. "And apparently all the other guys on the team use it and he says it helps him."

"That's crazy!" Buffy exclaimed. "Tj should have known better."

"Anyways..." Cyrus said turning his attention to Amber. "You said you had a plan on how to help him. What was it?"

"We sent him to rehab." Amber told them.

"Rehab?!" Cyrus yelled. "For how long?!"

"I'm not sure exactly." Amber said. "He's gonna be staying there for 30 days to start and depending on how good he's doing in his treatment he'll either leave after the 30 days or he'll be there for 60-90 days."

"That's a long time." Cyrus said sounding a little disappointed.

"Is he allowed visitors?" Andi asked.

"He is." Amber told them causing Cyrus to perk up until she turned to face him. "But he doesn't want to see you."

"What?" Cyrus asked shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but he specifically said he doesn't want you to visit him." She told him.

“Oh…” Cyrus said sounding sad.

“He probably just doesn’t want you to see him like that.” Buffy told him.

“Buffy’s right, he’s probably a wreck right now.” Andi said trying to cheer him up. “Right Amber?”

“They’re right, he’s not really himself right now.” Amber said. “So it’s probably better if you don’t see him.”

"Yeah..." Cyrus said still feeling upset. "Anyways, let's talk about something else now."

The four of them quickly changed the conversation to school stuff and tried to avoid talking about Tj. But then a few minutes later they saw Jonah outside the window with a girl who had crutches and a cast on her foot.

"Is that Jonah?" Cyrus asked. "I didn't realize he gotten back from Canada."

"He must have just gotten back." Buffy mentioned.

"But who's that girl he's with?" Amber asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Andi said quickly as she gets up and hurries to the bathroom.

Jonah and the mystery girl parted ways as Jonah goes into The Spoon and walks over to them.

"Hey guys." Jonah said to them.

The three of them greeted him.

"Where's Andi?" Jonah asked.

"She just went to the bathroom." Cyrus told him.

"Actually..." Buffy said as she looked at her phone. "She just texted me saying she had to run home."

"Aw man. I wanted to know if she knows Ella." Jonah said.

"Was that girl we saw you with?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Why would Andi know her?" Buffy asked.

"Because she goes to SAVA and I thought that they might know each other." Jonah told them.

* * *

Andi sighed in relief once she made it home after seeing Jonah with Ella. She was hoping she didn't tell him about what happened at SAVA. She wouldn't be able to handle her friends finding out the truth. Her thoughts where interupted by her mother walking into the room.

"What are you doing home so early?" Bex asked as she saw her daughter in the living room.

"Oh...yeah, I um have a lot of homework I wanted to start." Andi lied.

"Ok, well dinner will be ready in about an hour." Bex told her.

"Ok, thanks." Andi said as she started to walk towards her room but then stopped when she was halfway there. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you think I should tell Buffy, Cyrus and everyone else about what happened at SAVA?" Andi asked nervously.

Bex's face changed to look more serious when she said that.

"Well, that's up to you." Bex told her. "After what happened you said you didn't want anyone knowing. But if you want to tell people, then you can."

"Do you think it'll change the way they look at me?" Andi asked.

"I don't think so." Bex told her. "Your friends love you. And I don't think one mistake is gonna change that."

"Thanks mom." Andi said with a smile as she give her mom a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too." Bex said as she hugged her daughter.


End file.
